


Valuable Antiques

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [145]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becaus Vampires, Blood Drinking, Caroline Travels the World, F/M, Ignores The Originals, No Unicorn Babies, Post 5x11, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline runs into an old friend during a night out in Berlin. Klaus offers to buy her a drink and, with twenty years between her and Mystic Falls, she sees no reason to turn him down.





	Valuable Antiques

**Valuable Antiques**

**(A combo of #17 Blood, #7 From Behind, #70 In Public. In which Klaus and Caroline run into each other in Berlin. SMUT).**

"My, my, isn't this a charming little scene."

The voice startles Caroline though she recognizes it immediately. She hadn't heard footsteps his approaching though she wouldn't put it past Klaus to use maximum stealth and sneak up on her. The man she's got pressed against the wall hadn't reacted, not even when she'd jolted and torn his skin more than she'd meant too.

Ugh, what a waste of perfectly good blood.

She'd feel bad about the damage to his artery  _if_  he hadn't been following her for six blocks muttering not so nice comments about the length of her shorts, the height of her heels and the things he wished to do to her. She hadn't compelled him to follow her into the alley and, while she hadn't taken the time to _ask_ , she seriously doubts his intentions had been pure.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before she spins around. Klaus is a few paces behind her and he looks exactly the same as he had twenty years ago right down to the scuffed black boots and the grey shirt that she'd always assumed he had tailored to cling just so.

Someday, Caroline assumes, running into an old acquaintance and finding that time hasn't touched them won't surprise her anymore. Maybe she needs to make more vampire friends, speed the process up. Klaus ambles closer, leaving the street light behind. "Hello, Caroline. Fancy meeting you here."

She can't see his expression but the warmth of the greeting is unmistakable, his voice pitched low and teasing.

She finds herself smiling, crossing her arms playfully and cocking a hip, "Should I be worried? Something tells me meeting Klaus Mikaelson in a dark alley tends to end badly for most people. Rolling heads, hearts ripped out. That kind of thing."

"I like your head and your heart just where they are, love. You must know you're not most people."

She'd thought as much. Still, the confirmation is nice. She doesn't shy away when he stops moving, his toes brushing hers, nor when his curious eyes land on her face, drinking in the fangs and veins and red eyes she still wears.

It's possible she's imagining the yellow bleeding into his but Caroline doubts it.

He inhales deeply through his nose, before leaning to the side to peer around her. "Friend of yours?" He asks, distaste clear.

The noise she makes is almost a snort and not exactly ladylike. Klaus grins, focusing his attention back on her.. "Hardly. Just some creeper who can't take a hint. He followed me from the club."

A hint of anger flickers across Klaus' face and she's fairly certain he's reconsidering her words about heads rolling. She'd been thorough when compelling her snack and future consequences for uninvited lecherous behavior would be dire (unless he happened to know a witch powerful enough to break him of Caroline's suggestions). She loops her arm through Klaus and his brows rise in surprise. "Come on. I wouldn't shed a tear if he died but I just bought this outfit and I don't want it to get stained."

"I'd buy you a new one," Klaus mutters, far too petulant for his advanced age. He lets her tow him away, matching his strides to hers.

She thinks about letting him go, putting some space between them. Their sides brush with every step they take, her bare arm scraping against his leather jacket. Caroline finds that she really doesn't want to him farther away and, after all this time, she can't find a decent reason why she should pretend to. "So," she chirps, turning her head to look at him. "What brings you to Berlin? Is someone trying to kill you again?"

He huffs out a laugh, his dimples flashing as he smiles. "Nothing that dramatic. There's an auction, some pieces that have eluded me for far too long."

"Ah," Caroline drawls, nodding mockingly. "You're here to throw ridiculous piles of money away so you can hoard pretty pictures. That would have been my next guess."

"It's the best option in this case," Klaus insists. "The Lempertz family has all their employees, down to the lowliest intern, ingest vervain. It's been thwarting me for centuries."

She rolls her eyes upward, biting her lip to keep in a laugh. She feels his eyes on her, the smugness he's radiating, and she takes a second to compose herself. No reason to inflate his ego by being obviously charmed, right?

Once she's sure her voice won't betray her she speaks again, "Next question, how'd you find me?"

"I didn't, as a matter of fact. You found me."

Caroline pauses, thrown. "Wait, what?"

"I was at the same club you were, I spotted you from the upper level. Thought it only polite that I say hello but you were on your way out when I got downstairs."

She finds his story fishy. The place she'd gone to was a total tourist trap – filled with backpacking American college students gleefully taking advantage of the lower legal drinking age. It played ear-splitting EDM and the bathrooms had been filthy. Caroline had just gone to dance, to lose herself in a crowd and sneak in a meal, maybe find someone pretty to take back to her hotel. It so wasn't Klaus' scene.

She turns to face him, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Yeah, some of that is definitely bullshit I'm just not sure which part. I didn't even  _see_  a second floor and I always scout my exits."

Klaus inclines his head, "Upstairs is a bit more… exclusive. Witches and vampires, mostly. There are spells in place to keep anyone without an invitation from knowing it's there."

Ah, the pieces were fitting together. "So, basically all the humans. Unless one happens to be on tap, right?"

It comes out shrill, and likely more judgmental than Caroline's entitled to, considering the carotid she'd been sucking on not ten minutes ago. Klaus doesn't bristle, or point out the hypocrisy. He merely smiles, head tipping to the side, "There she is," he muses. " _That's_  the Caroline I remember."

She sucks in a harsh breath, offended by his words. Her hands ball into fists, her shoulders creeping up defensively. "I'm so sorry I'm not yet super casual about murder," she snarls. "Maybe try again in another century."

She turns, intending to stalk off even as she recognizes it as a move her eighteen year old self had perfected. Klaus is faster, managing to place himself directly in her path before she's taken more than a step. "I liked you just fine twenty years ago as I'm sure you remember. That's not changed."

Caroline deflates, letting out a sigh. "I do remember. And I  _have_  changed, by the way. A bit. Though the last twenty seconds might not be the best evidence."

Klaus offers her his arm once again, "How about I buy you a drink? The second floor has an excellent restaurant and bar."

She places her hand on the crook of his elbow without hesitating, lets him steer her in the right direction. Wonders what he'll do when she orders the most expensive bottle of champagne on the menu.

* * *

The club noise is muted upstairs, she can still feel it thumping through the building. It's a far classier vibe than the dance floor - buttery leather upholstery, heavy lacquered tables and crystal chandeliers. Klaus had exchanged a few words with one of the vampires working and they'd been ushered immediately to a very plush, very  _private_ , booth in a shadowy corner. Klaus had waved off an offer of blood – apparently Caroline hadn't been wrong about it being on tap – and nodded for her to make her drink order first.

She'd smirked and held his gaze as she'd requested their best bottle of champagne, pleased by the way his face had lit with intrigue. He'd ordered food, in what she assumed was flawless German. Caroline knew enough to get by but she'd found the way his lips shaped the words too distracting and his meaning had been lost on her. She'd then invited herself over to his side of the booth, widening her eyes and claiming she couldn't hear him properly.

Klaus hadn't called her on the too obvious lie, had set his hand on her bare knee once they'd been pressed thigh to thigh.

She's not sure how long they've been talking – the champagne bottle only has another glass or two at the bottom, the food's been demolished. She's kicked her shoes off ages ago and she's been mentally urging his hand to drift higher since she'd poured the second round. Klaus is either oblivious – unlikely, given the keenness of his senses and how damp she knows her panties are – or he's teasing her, waiting for Caroline's control to snap.

It's been months since she's had sex with someone she doesn't have to worry about breaking and she's super impressed with how long she's managed to hold out. A quick glance around the room tells her that they've nearly shut the place down, only a table or two are occupied though a handful of staff members remain alert. Caroline leans in, pressing her body against Klaus' "What time does this place close, anyway?"

His smile is slow, and he turns so his back is to the room, lifting her leg so it's hitched over his knee. "The only way I can answer that runs the risk of you thinking me egotistical."

Caroline laughs softly, pressing her hand over top his and dragging it up her thigh. "Please. That ship sailed a looong time ago. Right around the time you declared yourself the most powerful being in the world."

"I stand by that statement," Klaus murmurs, just before he kisses her.

She inhales sharply, her lips softening to cling to his. This is different from the last time, less frantic. He'd been walking out of her life then. That's not what she needs from him now. He tastes her slowly, like he's savoring it, swallowing the tiny noises she makes, pressing deeper with each one. Caroline curls a hand into his hair, tugs in protest when he makes to pull back. He nips at her lip, sucks it to soothe the sting. His hand presses between her thighs, rubbing her through her shorts. He slips his fingers underneath the tight fabric, "I seem to remember you didn't want this outfit ruined," he says.

"Rip them," she tells him. "I don't want to wait."

Klaus doesn't hesitate, tearing everything that covers her skin from his seeking fingers. He groans when he finds her wet, sinking a finger into her before finding her clit. Caroline's mouth falls open, her head leaning against the banquette at her back. She grips his wrist, just in case he gets it into his head to stop, but Klaus shows no such inclination. He strokes steadily, slick circles of varying pressure. Her toes curl, digging into the marble tiles and the leather squeaks quietly as she shifts restlessly, chasing the pleasurable sparks each bit of direct contact brings. His nose brushes her shoulder, his teeth catching on the strap of her tank and dragging it aside. "I didn't plan this," Klaus admits, opening his mouth to taste her skin.

"To seduce me?" Caroline teases, though she's sure the effect is lost given how unsteady she is. "Somehow I don't buy that." She lets her hand drift over to his lap, palms him through his jeans. His teeth sink into her shoulder. He'd probably meant it as an admonishment but Caroline chokes out a moan, her back arching as the brief jolt of pain makes her shiver. She gropes for his zipper,  _done_  with leisurely.

"This isn't a seduction, love."

"You're literally  _in_  my pants, Klaus."

His hand brushes her face, turning her towards him. "And I'm delighted, of course. But I wanted you in a bed. I something soft at your back, for you to writhe while I had my tongue inside you, for you to call my name and beg for me to suck just a little bit harder." Her teeth clamping down on her lip draws blood and Klaus is right, surging forward. He groans, harsh and guttural as he takes her mouth, licking at the tiny wound she'd made, and Caroline does a little ripping of her own, freeing his cock from his jeans.

"Later," she pants, once she's pulled away, shuddering when she sees his eyes blown gold, her blood smeared on his mouth. "We can definitely do that later."

"And now?" Klaus rasps. "What do you want now?"

She lets go of him, yanks her ruined shorts higher and shifts into his lap. "I want you. Inside me. Right now."

Her shaky arms brace her weight on the table and Klaus helps her tilt her hips, slouching down until the head of him glides along her folds. "Oh god," she groans, as he eases in that first inch. He urges her to lean into him, plastering his chest along her back. She sinks down, thighs widening as he glides deep. It's so good that her eyes flutter shut and it gets even better when Klaus' hand slips under her top and yanks the cup of her bra down. He rolls her nipple, tugging it into a hard point. "Lean forward," he tells her, arousal thickening his accent. "Move."

She tries to be subtle about it, rocking gently. Klaus sets his fingers on her clit, those same perfect circles, and her caution begins to slip away as her limbs twitch at each new burst of sensation.

"I wish I could see you," Klaus says. "You're so warm, growing slick. I bet your skin's flushed pink. I painted you, you know, after that day in the forest. I always regret that I've never quite captured the exact rose of your nipple."

She whines, low in her throat, the motions of her hips speeding up.

Klaus continues speaking and she can feel him growing tense behind her, his thrusts getting more forceful. "It's a pity you have to be so quiet. The drawback of our current location. Next time, when it's just us, you'll moan for me until you're hoarse."

Caroline peels her eyes open, and her vision is sharp enough that she knows she's lost control over her vampire features. A quick glance around the room tells her that at least a few people know what's happening, that they're struggling not to watch. That if she were in anyone else's lap they wouldn't be trying so hard.

God, that only makes her hotter.

Caroline swallows a whimper, pressing her breast more insistently into Klaus's hand, turning her head so she can press her mouth to the skin of his throat. She uses her fangs, not hard enough to draw blood. Yet. "Can I?" Caroline asks softly.

His head tips to the side, angling towards her mouth and Caroline moans as she bites, her hips moving with each new, delicious mouthful.

He buries his cock inside her, one last forceful push that shakes the table and Caroline comes, fluttering and trembling around him. He grits out her name, between harsh pants, his arms crushing her to him. He cock doesn't soften, however, and Caroline seriously considers going again. Klaus leans forward, groping for a napkin and Caroline sighs and squirms at the new stirrings of interest. His low noise of amusement rumbles through where they're pressed together and he gently lifts her off him, handing her the white linen. "Tempting, but I have promises to keep. We'll consider this an appetizer, hmm?"

Caroline supposes she can live with that, especially considering that as soon as Klaus lifts his hand, a staff member scurries off. She'd bet good money there'll be a car waiting for them downstairs, a driver who doesn't mind flouting traffic laws.

Because Klaus is just as she'd remembered and she's bet he's still always a couple steps ahead. She's changed just enough that she doesn't think that's a bad thing, thinks that it might just be time for her to admit that she kind of likes him too.


End file.
